


Happiness is a handful

by pamurai



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky loves Steve's sweet titties, Come Marking, Come as Lube, Getting Together, M/M, Nipple Play, Steve's tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamurai/pseuds/pamurai
Summary: Steve's pecs compel Bucky's memories to return faster. Together they explore what makes them happy and what the future holds.(It's Steve's tits.)





	Happiness is a handful

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to be more fics focusing on Steve's lovely bosom. Here's my contribution.

The best thing about having Bucky back was… well, a lot of things. Just the sight of his best friend gave Steve a rush of joy. Hearing his voice gradually gaining the cadence of his old self day by day felt like a gift. 

They'd moved in together as soon as Bucky had been cleared and released by the justice system. Steve had had to pinch himself a fair few times the day Bucky had come home to him, only stopping when metal fingers gently held his hand to prevent him from abusing his arm anymore. 

It hadn't taken them long to deepen their relationship, beginning with "excessive hugging", as Sam liked to call it, moving on to cuddling, which quickly made movie night their favourite night of the week. Steve probably should have seen it coming, it wasn't common practise to lie on top of one's best friend when watching films, after all. 

He'd had a feeling it probably wasn't fair not to talk with Bucky about them being a couple in the past while enjoying their cuddling as much as he did, but he couldn't help himself. He'd take any chance he got to touch Bucky, to hold him, and he hated the idea of putting emotional expectations on him while he was still recovering. 

Then one night they'd lain there on the sofa, Bucky's head pillowed on Steve's chest. Steve's fingers had been combing gently through Bucky's hair when Bucky had raised himself on his elbows and just... looked at him. Steve had held his breath, wondering what was amiss. After a long moment, Bucky had smiled softly and leant forward for their first kiss in decades. And that, as they say, was that. 

That had been several weeks ago. Their friends still liked to joke about how the key to breaking through 70 years of torture-induced amnesia was overexposure to Steve's hugs. 

They didn't know the half of it. 

Bucky loved being all over Steve, and ever since his memories about their relationship had resurfaced there was no stopping him (least of all Steve). 

When they went to bed he enjoyed listening to Steve's heartbeat, and tonight was no different, but after weeks of increasingly intense cuddling and kissing, Bucky had gradually begun to nuzzle and kiss the ample swells of Steve's pecs, mumbling appreciation and praise that grew steadily filthier along with Steve's blushing. 

"They're so _big_, sweetheart, most gorgeous tits I've ever seen. I swear," he squeezed them with a look close to awe on his face, "if I had my way we'd get nothing else done." Bucky's vocabulary seemed to have no limitations when he had two handfuls of Steve's pecs to inspire him, something Steve fervently hoped Bucky's therapist never found out about. 

While Bucky's filthy commentary made him blush and squirm, he couldn't deny how much it turned him on, how desirable and loved it made him feel. 

As an added bonus to the enjoyment of Bucky's fascination with his pecs, his nipples seemed to have developed a direct connection to his dick, something Bucky was quick to realize and take advantage of. 

Nothing got Steve hard faster than Bucky's mouth on his nipples. Bucky liked swirling his tongue around one nipple while thumbing the other, leaving Steve a whimpering mess. Bucky took little breaks from time to time, blowing cold air on the wet nubs to make the peaks even harder. 

He rolled the nipples between thumb and index finger, pulling gently at them until they slipped from his grip, settling with a slight jiggle. Each touch sent a shudder of pleasure throughout his body, his toes opening and curling of their own volition. The intensity of Bucky's admiring gaze made Steve feel simultaneously exposed and shy, but also sexier than he'd ever experienced before. After tugging at his sensitive nipples a few more times, Bucky flicked the tip of this tongue over them, causing Steve's gasps to become increasingly high-pitched and his spine to arch. 

"So pretty for me, doll. Yeah, you love it when I play with your tits, don't you? Don't you worry darlings, I'll give you all the loving you need." Whenever Bucky addressed his pecs directly Steve knew he was about to get it, but it still made him groan bashfully and nudge Bucky's shoulder, causing Bucky to look up and wink.

Not wanting his boyfriend to withdraw his pec play privileges (as if that'd ever happen), Bucky would _finally_ start sucking on his nipples, which never failed to render Steve speechless, whimpering and pressing Bucky's head closer to his chest, as if encouraging him to fit more into his mouth. Each flick of that tongue caused his cock to twitch, making it spill more and more precum until it coated both their abdomens. Steve wrapped his long legs around Bucky and writhed underneath him, rubbing his dick against Bucky's abs while he went to town on him, groaning appreciatively around a hard nub. 

When the attention to one nipple would become too much he'd tug at Bucky's hair, guiding his eager mouth to its neglected twin. Bucky could make him cum just like that, without putting so much as a finger on his dick, his tongue flicking ceaselessly and bringing him almost to the point of pain, until Steve's dick spilt its loads of cum between them. 

Bucky licked his lips as he stared at Steve's chest as he lay gasping below him, whimpering occasionally in an orgasmic haze. His nipples were red and sore, quivering and shining with spit. 

"You came so much, sweetheart, you really needed that, huh?" Bucky smiled approvingly as Steve nodded slowly, still floating. "I really wanna come on your tits, babe, will you let me?"

Steve nodded again with a sleepy but pleased smile, happy that Bucky wanted him so much. Bucky helped ease down Steve's legs and climbed over his hips, settling on his heels. He stroked a hand across Steve's stomach, rubbing the slippery cum over his abs, before bringing his dripping fingers to his own cock.

"So fucking hot, Stevie… fuck, I can't believe how perfect you are, babydoll… squeeze your tits for me? Yeah, just like that, ah fuck, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna-!"

Steve couldn't help but moan along with Bucky as he came all over his pecs and fingers. Like Steve, the serum (albeit counterfeit) had resulted in Bucky having a more copious amount of ejaculate than normal, something neither of them minded. When the last drops had landed they both caressed Steve's chest, carefully dodging his sore nipples, coating his pecs with his and Bucky's loads while Bucky cooed softly at them, before he shifted off of him. 

"That… that was," his hoarse voice caused his blush to remain, and Steve thought that it was patently unfair that he was so shy when it came to talking about sex that he couldn't even thank or compliment his boyfriend. Said boyfriend seemed to understand regardless, and chuckled softly next to him.

"Yeah, sweetheart, it really was. Hang tight, I'll go get us a towel." 

Steve must have managed to doze off in those few minutes Bucky was in the bathroom. He blinked up at the sight of Bucky leaning over him, gently cleaning his torso with a warm, wet towel. 

"Thanks, Stevie, for letting me love on you." Bucky leant down for a soft kiss before putting the towel in the bathroom sink to soak. 

He crawled back into their bed, laying down with his head pressed against Steve's chest, letting the soft heartbeats lull him to sleep.

"Thanks for letting me love you back, Bucky."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in the stucky fandom. Thought it was about time that I contribute something instead of just drooling over everybody else's efforts. So, hello and thank you for reading! 
> 
> Any mistakes are mine. Please let me know about any typos/auto-corrections. Cheers!


End file.
